the_neverending_battlefandomcom-20200215-history
Lunae
Lunae are an alien race that live on a planet they call Lunam Mundi, ruled by Lux Lunam. they are known for their pale features, wings and empowerment from moonlight. Though one had visited Earth before the reset a Lunae has not visited Earth since the reset and so none are present on Earth. Physical Characteristics Hair Colour Hair colour is always pale; it can be white, grey, silver, light blue, light purple or blonde. Eye Colour Eye colour can be white, silver, grey, light - blue, light - red, yellow or purple. Skin Colour Their skin is always a pale colour; it can be pure white, pale yellow or light pink. Genders They can be male or female. Height Their average height is 7’0”. Biology Lunae are very similar in appearance to humans. They have very fair or no body hair. Every Lunae has a pair of wings on their back, at the base of these wings, under the back, are glands which allow moonlight to be absorbed through the wings and be used to enhance their abilities. The average Lunae with a normal amount of moonlight absorbed is twice as strong as the average human of their build; they are also twice as fast and can last twice as long in terms of durability and stamina. The absorption of moonlight also allows self-sustenance. With training Lunae can become experienced fighters. They can also see in the dark, though it would still be more difficult to see than in normally lit areas. Lifespan The average lifespan is 200 years. It is only in the past 2000 years that they have been able to reach this age due to improvements in medicine. They are fully-mature at 46 years old. Language After the war to rule the planet a language was introduced to be used by the planet's inhabitants, the language of the moon. Before this language was introduced each major city would have its own language and areas close to the city would share it. Culture Family Life Families usually consist of a father, a mother and two children. The mother and the father are expected to work together in their jobs. The eldest child is taught how to work in and continue this job. The youngest child is expected to run the house. If a family has more than two children they will also run the house. The power in the house is defined by age. The parents of a family may seem disconnected from their children, children are only seen as guarantees that a business will not be lost in the parents’ death; a parent’s relationship with their child is closer to friendship. If there is a child that is significantly younger than its older sibling the eldest sibling will care for it rather than the parents so that they may continue work. Relationships During marriage either Lunae may marry into the other family, the way this is decided is by the way that they were raised, the Lunae that was the youngest in a family will marry into the family of a Lunae that was the eldest sibling in the family. This helps to preserve the businesses of families. After marriage the Lunae work together in the job of the Lunae that was the eldest sibling in its family. Childhood Children are usually raised to continue the business of the family. The children of a lower-class family may be raised learning how to run a family stall in a market. A high - class child may learn how to keep the family’s company alive. Children of lower-class and high-class families are pressured to learn how to run the family job, children of middle class families are allowed to choose their own jobs and so are not pressured in the same way. They may spend their time in schools that teach the area of work they wish to go into. Socio-Political Society Structure Society is split into three classes: lower, middle and high. A city will usually consist of only one of these classes. Royalty is considered above all of these classes. Government Politics Royalty have power over the whole planet however they may choose to share their power with leaders of cities and areas of the planet, this can include the creation and introduction of laws and the decision on punishment for crimes that have been committed and these are usually decided by a group of cities. Royalty may interfere with the power of the groups of cities however they rarely do so. Crime and Punishment Crime is very rarely committed however when it is Lunae will work together to find the individual and stop them from furthering the crime, they are then taken to a courtroom where they are judged for their crimes by people from another area so that relations will not cloud their judgement. Etiquette Lunae do not allow the mixing of classes, lower classes often feel jealousy towards higher classes while higher classes feel disgusted by those below them, this attitude is encouraged from a young age. Influence on Looks Pale hair, skin and eye colour is favoured among Lunae, as is wings covered by feathers with no markings. Anything that permanently marks their features is considered ugly and undesirable. Other Races What the Lunae hear of other races is heard through stories told during childhood. Other races have not been seen on the planet or if they have it has not spread far. Their opinions on other races are that if they are not similar in appearance to themselves they should be feared, this is the opinion that had been given to them through their stories. Military Though many of the Lunae have not seen war in their lifetime it had been common. Due to their history of war for the throne many larger cities have their own military. Religion Story of creation Thousands of years ago a winged man sat on his planet, staring at its moon. He looked around him, seeing only people who were fearful of its light. He was blessed with the power of creation and wanted to create a planet where only those who enjoyed the light of the moon would be able to bask in its beauty. He left his planet and created his own with its own moon. He created a world that could survive solely on the light of the moon, light that was sourced by a nearby star. He created people from the moon, chipping pieces off which fell down to the planet as dust and reformed into the inhabitants of the planet, based on the appearance of their creator. Story of Development The creator lived with his creations, he used his godly powers to help them develop new technologies and survive in their world, he helped to build the first cities and towns, hiding his powers from his people. People claimed land and made promises to their people that the creator helped to keep. It was after many years of doing so that the creator began to lose hope for his race, the leaders began to claim the acts the creator had done as their own and lost faith in him, he became angry. During a meeting between leaders the creator appeared, he demonstrated his powers in an attempt to gain their worship and respect. Instead of this the leaders feared him and treated him as an outcast, feeling betrayed he left the planet and waited until the first generation of his creations had died. Story of Return and Death After the first generation had died the creator returned to the planet, he found that rather than forgetting about his powers, as he hoped would happen, they documented his display of power and people still knew of him. Angered again the god took a ring and created a deep tunnel leading underground, he placed the ring in a room and changed his appearance, after doing so he placed his power inside the ring and left, living with the children of his creations until his death. Category:Lunae